


Legacy

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, for:dallascowboy82, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dallascowboy82](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dallascowboy82).



Like other parents she knows, Cuddy has begun to measure the years by Rachel's age. Rachel hates Cuddy and all her works when she meets Cameron again.

Tasteful elegance in lighting and architecture; terrible wine in tiny glasses; hors d'oeuvres whose provenance she doesn't trust. She's been to too many fundraisers and med conference banquets. By now, they blend together.

"Cuddy?" Cameron hasn't changed. There's still a slender intensity to her. Large eyes and a smile that can cut sharply more readily than it can show joy.

Cuddy considers _Lisa, please_, but they were never close enough for that. By now, House's impersonal application of last names on everyone he knows haunts her even when she'd rather be herself...whoever "herself" has become. "Cameron," she says. "Or I could call you Dean?"

Cameron laughs. "I force everyone there to stay formal. I think we're a little beyond that."

_How is he?_ \--It's the question Cuddy expects. But Cameron says, "Lisa," taking the name that Cuddy hasn't offered, and finishes, "I wanted to thank you."

"You left on your own," Cuddy points out quietly, truthfully enough.

Cameron--no. Allison nods. "Yes, but I think... You gave me the push to try."


End file.
